Anna's Life
by Fayth Grimmly
Summary: Everyone knew the daughter of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov's life wouldn't be easy...
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! This is a "Take Two" Of a story I posted, hated and pulled town. I've re-written most of it and have decided to give it another try. Trust me, this'll be a long one so PLEASE stick around! PLEASE READ THE NOTE ON THE BOTTOM IT'S IMPORTANT! **

* * *

Natasha woke up to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. Still groggy from sleep she answered yawning.

"Agent Romanov."

"Romanov, it's Fury. I do apologize for calling so early but we have a problem. A big problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"A get your ass out of bed and grab the other Avengers kind of problem."

"No need for a big introduction. What's going on?"

"A large group of Hydra agents were spotted in a small town in Egypt"

"Egypt? Little out of their usual territory."

"Exactly, I need you and the other Avengers to get in there and take them out. Try to figure out why they're there. There will be a jet waiting for you in an hour. Good luck"

"Thank you sir." Natasha hung up and plopped back onto her pillow.

"We never get to just sleep in anymore." A sleepy voice next to her said.

"Nope, comes with the job I guess." Natasha said rolling over to face him, she lightly kissed him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "We need to go." They both got up and quickly put on their uniforms. She watching him wander around the apartment looking for something. She smiled a little; he was really the only semi-normal thing in her life. Having a boyfriend isn't something an ex-KGB assassin and Red Room super soldier, now SHIELD agent would have. He had taught her how to be something she never had been, _childish. _Memories from about 2 months before flooded her mind.

* * *

_"Look at me." She said smiling while re-organizing her cards "Sitting in my pajamas at 3:00 in the afternoon playing Go Fish with my boyfriend. I feel like such a child." _

_He laughed a little._

_"Well you did say 'Love is for Children.'" He said grinning from behind his cards. He noticed her freeze, staring at him wide eyed. She looked terrified. _

_"You… you love me?" She asked, still unmoving. He put down his cards and looked at her._

_"I do. Why is that such a bad thing?" He asked, trying to take her hand. She stood up quickly and walked into the living room, him following behind her. Their argument lasted several painful hours._

_"You can't love me! I'm the Black Widow, Natalia Romanova! I can't be loved. I don't deserve to be loved…"_

_"Natasha, no matter what you say, I love you. I love your bravery. I love your persistence to do what's right, no matter what the cost. I love the way you smile. The way you smile when I tell you how beautiful you are, or the way you smile when you beat someone in a sparring match. I love everything about you and there's no way anyone could convince me otherwise. Why is that so bad?! I just, I hope that one day you realize that you love me to. And that you don't have to be afraid to." She looked at him through blurry tears before laughing a little. She smiled, wiping her eyes. _

_"I- I guess there's no wrong in being a little childish…" She'd never seem him smile to big before._

* * *

"Nat? Natasha!" He called. She was pulled out of her daydream as she turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the mission." She said.

"Right, I know when you're lying." He smirked.

"I'm a highly trained assassin, you wouldn't know if I was lying if I had "I'M LYING" Tattooed on my forehead!"

"And you'd still be just as beautiful." He kissed the top of her head gently, she smiled.

"Little cheesy, but I'll take it." He laughed. They started heading out the door. "Don't forget your shield. It's in the bedroom."

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" He ran off to get it. "_Steve Rogers" _She thought smiling. _"You will be the death of me."_

* * *

Natasha had been fighting for hours alongside her team. Natasha, Clint and Thor were together in a crumbling tower, she'd been fighting for hours, trying to ignore her dizziness. She'd been feeling it since they started fighting; now it was accompanied by nausea and a horrid headache.

"Stark! Status!" She yelled into her earpiece, she was ready for this mission to be over.

"You've got a shit-load of guys headed your way, east entrance." She saw him fly by, Hydra missiles on his tail. Firing out the window, she and Clint took out the front portion of their attackers. Thor flew out a hole in the wall, plowing through enemies as Steve's shield flew by. The fire fight continued for another hour before the enemy soldiers had surrendered and were being taken in by SHIELD agents. Each gunshot added to her nausea, every move made her head swirl. By the end there were still distant sounds of gunfire down the mountain.

"Ah!" Natasha stumbled backward, clutching the sharp pain in her gut.

"Natasha!" Clint turned to catch her but she held a hand to stop him. Natasha Romanov did not like to be helped.

"I think I've been shot. Gah!" She winced at another twinge of pain; this time she let Clint catch her. He helped her back to her feet.

"Tasha, no one fired a gun…" She looked up at him confused, her head swirling more. She stood up, and walked [more like stumbled] towards the door. She stopped, clenching her stomach as she leaned against the doorway. She saw Steve, Tony and Thor talking about something about 50 feet away Bruce 'de-hulking' in the distance. The three turned when they heard her thud against the door. Their faces quickly turned from confusion to concern.

"Nat!" Steve jogged towards her "You're practically turning green! Are you alright?"

"I…" The world turned and twisted around her, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Natasha woke up to the sound of a heart rate monitor beeping and someone tapping quickly at a machine. Panic filled her as memories from her past ran through her mind. She quickly sat up. The person at the machine turned around at the noise and her heart rate lowered. It was only Bruce. "Hey Natasha, how ya feeling?"

"Fine… Honestly Bruce I feel fine. I don't know what happened." She lied. She was still a little nauseas, but no was near as much as before.

"I'm just going to run some tests." He said reassuringly "Your symptoms could mean a number of things. High blood pressure, poisoning, a flu… and… pregnancy." Bruce was worried when she didn't react. Slowly she lowered her head.

"Pregnancy… That's…"

"It's not 100% certain, just a possibility with the symptoms. Are you okay?"

"I don't-" she was interrupted by the sound of the other Avengers coming down the hall. She sat up straight when they all turned into the room.

"Natashalie! You had us worried!" Tony said crossing the room with Clint and Steve.

'_Thor must've gone back to Asguard' _She thought

"Nat? How are you?" Steve asked walking towards her, his voice filled with worry. She shot a glare at him and he backed off, confused.

"Well she's fine. I'm just running a few tests."

"Tests? For what an STD?" Clint joked. Natasha glared at him to, shutting him up. Bruce looked at Natasha wondering if she wanted to tell them what the test was, or if she wanted him to tell them. Or if she even wanted to tell anyone at all, the tests were probably negative. JARVIS stopped all of his wondering.

"_Pregnancy Test: 75% complete._"

Natasha looked at Steve out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her, confused, yet concerned at the same time.

"_Oh." _Clint said sitting down on a table.

"Yeah. Oh." Natasha took a deep breath. She and Clint both knew, a pregnant SHIELD agent was a liability. She'd be on forced maternity leave, and then desk work until the baby was a few months old. But that wasn't near the worst part. She was an Avenger, and the Black Widow had enemies. Enemies that would surely fight dirty. She knew people would go after the baby to get to her. If she was pregnant, she was bringing a life into the world that would be in constant danger, and she couldn't do anything about that.

"_Pregnancy Test complete. Results..._" Everyone froze, Natasha held onto her breath as JARVIS finished processing the results. Natasha made worried eye contact with Steve. She wondered what he was thinking. He must've always wanted kids, she knew him, she'd seen him interact with them before. But did he know the danger? He smiled at her a little, it wasn't a happy one. It was a reassuring smile.

"_Positive"_Natasha sighed, leaning back against the wall. Tony sat down next to Clint on the table as Bruce double checked JARVIS's results. The pregnancy came through 100%.

"Positive… looks like we're getting an Avenger's baby." Tony said standing up.

"JARVIS please erase Natasha's most recent records." Bruce said, quickly copying down her data into his notebook.

"Thanks." She said her eyes still shut. Bruce knew if he didn't erase the data, Fury would get hold of it somehow. She wasn't ready for anyone at SHIELD to know yet. She looked over at Steve. He didn't look mad, or sad. But he also didn't look particularly ecstatic.

Clint was acting calm, but he was torn up on the inside. Not because Natasha was pregnant, not because it was Steve's (He did love Natasha, but like a sister.), but because he knew what this going to do to them. It's pretty clear, Super heroes can't exactly raise a family. At all.

Natasha looked away from Steve before swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. "Well. If you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go for a little walk." Ignoring her nausea she stood up and walked out the door. She half expected someone to stop her, especially Steve. When no one did she made a sharp turn right and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Steve found her on the roof a few hours later; the sun was setting in the distance outlining her silhouette from where she sat on the edge of the building. He walked towards her slowly, expecting her to yell at him to leave her alone. When she didn't he sat down on next to her, their feet dangling over the 1,000 foot plus drop. "Steve, I swear to god if you propose to me right now I'll throw you off the building." Steve laughed a little under his breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Stop asking me that." She pulled away and turned towards the sun. She looked down at her flat stomach; absent mindedly she placed one hand over it.

"Nat. Look, I know you don't want this-"

"How do you know that? Steve, I don't want this. I _wanted_ something _like_ this for _years _but I grew up. I can't have a kid Steve, and I know that. Being tied down in anyway... Don't get me wrong! I love you... I don't know how to be a mom. I- I grew up without one. You- You have no idea how danger-" He pressed his lips to hers, letting all the worries in her mind fade, even for only a second.

When the kiss ended he smiled, pressing a hand to her cheek, stained with tears long gone. "Natasha, I'm here to. I'll always be here-"

"You don't know that. Our job is to go out and get shot at. We could go out, and never come back. A kid can't grow up like-"

"Natasha. Sometimes you just have to figure things out as you go along. Bucky… He used to tell me everything happens for a reason. I've always thought that. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

She lean against him. Smiling a little. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, smiling. "Right back at ya."

* * *

**a) Hopefully attempt 2 is better than the 1st one. I do like it better.**

**b) Okay, this is the 1st of 3 parts involving Pregnant Natasha. I'm also going to have another story with random 'One Shot kind of things' with pregnant Natasha.**

**c) Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt how often I update "****Déjà Vu Miss Everdeen?". But I do have Finals soon so I might not update very often for the next few weeks. :(**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love to know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP. For those of you who don't know I have another story "Déjà Vu Miss Everdeen?". It took me about 2 months to get the 8 followers I have [Which I am thankful for every single one!] BUT BEJESUS. Within 2 hours of posting this I had 13 followers and was added to a community. A huge thanks to… who ever I should thank I guess!**

**And thanks to Mr. Invincible, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva, and MESPX13 for your reviews! It made me happy to know people ACTUALLY like this story. :)**

* * *

"The meeting with Fury went well." Natasha said, as she walked into her and Steve's apartment [Well, floor] in Avenger's Tower. Tony ensured the Avengers had only the best. Each of the Avengers had their own floor that had been turned into an apartment. They were spread around the tower, each with a unique floor plan. Each were complete with a living room, dining room, kitchen, large bedroom and an extra room to do with what they chose. Natasha and Steve had always just lived together between their two apartments [They were only two floors away from each other] But since they discovered Natasha was pregnant they both moved into his floor without really realizing they'd done so.

"Oh really? He took the news okay?" Steve asked turning off the TV as his girlfriend walked in.

"Yeah." Natasha stood in front of him "He smiled and congratulated me. Said he'll keep me from going on dangerous missions until I'm at 6 months when I start mandatory maternity leave, so looking forward to that…"

"Nick Fury smiled? Great, all hell must be freezing over." Natasha smiled

"Must be." She said winking at Steve

Steve looked down at her stomach; she was wearing loose clothing to hide the bump that was just beginning to show. He remembered how annoyed and angry she was when she put her Black Widow cat suit on, realizing how visible her growing stomach really was.

"Hey kid. Tony and I've got a bet going on what gender you are. You'd better be a girl. Lord knows when Tony wins a bet it never ends well for the loser." Natasha rolled her eyes a little.

"Rogers, you do realize you're currently talking to a cluster of cells growing in my uterus?" She said hands on her hips.

"No. I'm talking to our baby."

"Technically it's not a baby yet." She said, sitting on his lap, laying her legs across the rest of the couch.

"In the 40's it a baby as soon as the rabbit kicked the bucket."

"The what?" Natasha asked turning towards him.

"Nothing. Old 40's pregnancy test"

"Hmm, well in the 21st century it's not a baby 'til you hear it cry." Steve chuckled before kissing her, laying one hand over Natasha's stomach. She broke the kiss.

"Did you really bet Tony on the baby's gender?"

"No…" He said trying to hide a grin

* * *

Steve looked around the nursery; not being able to sleep. It was painted a dulled grey with white furniture. Tony joked about painting a giant US flag on the ceiling, resulting in having a pillow thrown at him by a now 5 months pregnant Natasha.

He smiled at the little crib sitting against the wall. In 4 months there would be a little baby lying in that crib. Even though the baby wasn't planned, and there were definitely scary moments, he could hide his excitement. Finally, for the first time since he woke up in the ice there would be some 'normality' in his life. "Steve?" Natasha called opening the door "There you are, Sam and Clint just called, waking me up by the way. I'll be sure to kill them for that as soon as humanly possible. Anyways, they're looking for you, said something about you owing them both a beer."

"Ugh, I forgot about that." He sat down into the white rocking chair in the corner "It's almost 1 in the morning. I'll just hide up here okay? Tell them I'm on a mission."

"Captain America not following through on a debt? _Now _all hell's freezing over. Besides, they thought you wouldn't want to come, so they convinced Thor to take your shield back to Asguard. He's keeping it hostage until they buy your beers."

"You gotta be kidding… I've got a mission next week! Great… I'll see you later okay?" Steve kissed her cheek as he walked out the door to meet his friends. She smiled shaking her head.

"Oh!" She jumped as the baby kicked. '_That kid kicks so much, it'll be a fighter like their mom_' Clint had said. Natasha put her hands to her stomach smiling. "You know baby, having you is cool and all. But I'm bored out of my mind on maternity leave! I can't wait to have you!" She turned and sat down in the rocking chair.

She closed her eyes as she rocked thinking over her and Steve's many baby name ideas. They knew if it was a boy they wanted to name him James after Bucky. But a girl… that was different story. Steve was immediately against Peggy or Margaret, Scarlett was scrapped due to its relation to the color red, she thought of her mother, the one she hardly remembered. She didn't even know her mother's name, so that crossed the possibility of naming the baby after her mothe-"

Natasha stopped rocking as she was overcome with nausea. She opened her eyes to see the room swirling with a white gas. Leaning to the right her heart jumped when she saw a team of men coming through the living room window. '_Shit.' _She stood up quickly pulled her concealed gun she'd hidden behind the dresser. 'Steve would probably kill me if he knew I hid weapons around the apartment.' She'd told Pepper one night. Now she was glad she'd hidden them. She fought her dizziness as she took cover behind the crib. '_How the hell did they hack JARVIS' security?' _Natasha was helpless; she couldn't fight anymore, not with a pregnant stomach! The mist was coming from the vents; she covered her mouth with her pajama shirt just as the men began searching for her. One started to come through the door, she jumped up, keeping her stomach behind the crib and shot him twice. He fell to the ground, dead. "SHE'S IN THERE!" Someone yelled. She closed the door, barricading it with the crib and dresser.

"JARVIS! ALERT THE REST OF THE TEAM! GET THEM IN HERE NOW!" She yelled. No answer, JARVIS always responded… "JARVIS?" If JARVIS was down there would be no hope, no matter how loud she screamed. '_Damn it Stark, why did you make our apartments soundproof?" _

The dizziness and nausea began to become too much. She struggled to stay on her feet and found it harder to keep her gun pointed at the door. She knew she would faint soon, she hoped and prayed to…_someone _that the rest of the Avengers would come quickly. Not wanting to hurt the baby by falling she sat down in the rocking chair, her gun wobbly and pointed at the door. The last thing she remembered was the baby kick as the door was pushed open, and everything went black.

* * *

Steve got back from the bar at around 6:00 and he was ready to sleep. Thanks to the serum he didn't ever truly feel tired unless he'd been awake for a couple days. But that doesn't mean he doesn't crave the calming relief of sleep. He walked into the apartment, and the first thing he saw was the open window. '_That's odd.' _He walked to the window and quietly closed it; he didn't want to wake Natasha up. Looking around he realized the window wasn't the only odd thing going on. There were footsteps in the carpet, a lot of them. His instinct kicking in he grabbed his shield and quietly walked towards he and Natasha's bedroom. His mind went back to the time an injured Nick Fury showed up to his apartment. Softly going against the wall he slowly opened the door before quickly turning in, shield ready. What he saw made the blood rush from his face. Shelves were knocked over, the bed was flipped and the closet had been rummaged through. Someone had been looking for something.

'_Natasha.' _He kept repeating her name in his head as he swept the bedroom, looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. He ran out of the room towards the nursery. He was filled with panic when he saw the large hole where the knob used to be. Someone had kicked the door in. Ran towards it and pushed it open just enough to get inside. Someone had barricaded the door with the furniture. The whole room was coated in a white dust it seemed to have come from the vents. Looking at the carpet he saw droplets of blood and marks. Drag marks. Someone had been dragged out of here from the rocking chair. Looking back into the hall he saw they trailed all the way to the window. And he had a pretty good idea who'd been dragged. "No. No No No!"

He heard the front door open, and swiftly he ran out ready to throw his shield. "Whoa Cap it's just me!" Bruce said hands raised "Tony wanted me to let you know JARVIS was down last night. We don't really know how it happened, he's looking into-". He slowly lowered his hands as his expression changed from shock, to concern. "Steve what's wrong?"

"It's Natasha… She's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun.**

**a) Anyone whose confused about the rabbit thing, there's a hormone a pregnant woman has that if injected into a female rabbit it changes something in the rabbit's ovaries enlarge, usually killing the rabbit. To announce a pregnancy people would say "Well, the rabbit died." It was a common pregnancy test in the 1920's-40's because pregnancy test that we use now weren't invented until the 1970's**

b**) This will be the last update to either of my stories until after June 11****th****, that's when my finals end. I ****_may _****update one more chapter to this story or "Déjà Vu Miss Everdeen?" but I really need to study and try to not you know FAIL. **

** PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love to know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to MysticFantasy, DRadcliffe11, LIshLuvs, red lighting, TiffOdair, MESPX13 [Sorry if I misspelled your username] For your reviews!**

* * *

SHIELD and the Avengers searched for Natasha. There was never a ransom note, a video, she wasn't seen by anyone. Maria Hill saw a difference in Steve when he was on missions. He'd lost the drive. She convinced Fury to give him indefinite time off so he could have time to search for Natasha.

The last time Thor was in Asguard he recruited Heimdall to search for Natasha. Each time Thor returned they all held their breath he had news on Natasha, but he never did. He said Heimdall couldn't find her, anywhere…

* * *

Steve didn't talk much, they hadn't really seen him laugh since she was taken. Every day he lost more and more hope she would be found. But one day in particular threw him into a depression like no other. February 19th. It was Bruce that figured it out first.

"Steve's in the gym again. He looks pretty upset." Clint said, walking into the tower's living room, where the team hung out together outside their apartments

"When doesn't he look upset?" Tony asked taking a swig of his drink.

"No I mean, he looks really upset. He's gone through 18 punching bags; I think it's a record." The three turned their attention to the TV, trying not to think about everything the soldier was going through. It was an old rerun of Friends. The Avengers weren't TV people (How on earth would they have time to keep up with a show?) But everyone knew friends. The group were celebrating Joey's 30th birthday. Suddenly Bruce sat up quickly.

"What's the date?" He asked muting the TV. Clint pulled out his phone confused.

"February 19th. Why?" Bruce sighed

"February 19th... Is Natasha's due date." The trio was still, processing. Bruce took a deep breath to keep the other guy from coming out. Natasha should be here with Steve having a baby. Instead she was out there, _maybe _alive having the baby who _knows _where.

* * *

_WHAM! _Steve sent his 22nd punching bag flying to the wall. All his anger directed at the bag, each punch filled with hate and grief. He lost one life when the plane crashed, now it felt like a second had been stolen from him. Natasha was gone because he left. She would be here with him if he hadn't left her. He could have protected her. The others told him not to think like that, but he couldn't help it.

His knuckles were bruising and it was painful to move his hands. He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back. He tried to push away the memories of that night 4 months ago. The broken nursery door. The white gas. The blood stained on the wall… '_No Steve. Stop thinking about it. Stop' _ But he couldn't make the memories stop. The apartment had been fixed, everything looked the same as it had when he left it to go get drinks for Clint and Sam. But the sight of the destroyed apartment, that would never leave his thoughts.

* * *

He continued living like this for many weeks. For almost two months Steve spent his whole day in the Avengers gym. Tony had to lock it a night or else Steve wouldn't sleep. His knuckles bruised, cut almost to the bone. He never smiled. Never laughed. The team still had Captain America, but they'd lost Steve Rogers.

Steve leaned against the wall of the gym, exhausted. He knuckles were bleeding as he tried to keep away the memories. The open window. Baby furniture pushed up against the door. The drag marks. '_Steve. Stop' _The broken rocking chair. The messed up shelves. The thunder. '_Thunder? There wasn't a storm that night'_

Steve opened his eyes and looked out the large window in the gym. A dark thunder storm was roaring outside. But the weather was fine moments ago…

Steve jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the stairs. Running up to the roof, Clint, Tony and Bruce caught up to him. They got to the roof just as the God of Thunder landed.

"Brothers!" Thor called when he saw them. They looked at him eagerly. "I know where the Lady Natasha is."

* * *

Heimdall, after weeks upon weeks on searching, was able to finally locate Natasha in a large building deep in Antarctica. He said there was a force field over it, preventing him and SHIELD from being able to find it. Finally after days of constant concentration Heimdall finally located her location. Tony notified Fury immediately, who was preparing a jet to carry them, Hill and a couple of other backup SHIELD agents to the location for a rescue mission.

The team arrived at the base's location and quickly moved in. Tony carried Clint into the air, dropping him off on a tower to cover Steve, Hill and the other agents ran in on the ground. The soldiers began attacking them, taking out 3 of the other SHIELD agents. "Agh!" Steve heard a woman's voice behind him. But Steve was busy taking out a soldier with a machete to turn around. He took out the guy just in time to hear Clint's voice over his earpiece.

'_Hill's been shot!' _Steve whirled around to see Maria clutching her abdomen, blood pouring from her stomach

"Hill!" Steve ran to her side lifting her up. He ran back towards the Jet and laid her down on the medical bed.

"Cap. I'm fine, go save Natasha." She said through gritted teeth. Bruce lifted her shirt up a bit and started tending to her wounds.

"Steve go, call me if you uh… You know, need the other guy." Steve nodded at the scientist before strapping he shield to his back and running back towards lab. The snow and ice burned his skin but he trudged through it. Little ice never hurt anybody. It'll freeze you for 70 years but it won't hurt you.

"Barton where are you?" Steve called into the intercom when he got back to where Maria had been shot. The other Shield agents were working through enemy soldier to give the Avengers a window to move in.

"Incoming!" The archer swung down on a rope landing in front of Steve.

"Capcicle! Point-break and I are headed your way." Thor and Tony both landed moments later.

"Clint and I will head through the side entrance. Tony, Thor I need you to cover us while we make our way through the building." Steve ordered

"Heimdall said Lady Natasha is somewhere in the center of the building, in the… basement I believe." Thor said. Steve nodded. They split up, Thor and Tony taking to the skies as the Soldier and the Archer snuck into the large lab. Ducking around corners and under counters and tables to avoid enemies. Clint figured out they must've been an old hospital.

"Shit." Clint whispered, he shifted his weight in order to point towards the large sign

"Clint I don't speak Russian." Steve whispers back, grabbing Clint's shoulder and ducking down under a lab bench.

"It says, _High Security cameras on at all times" _

"We need to take those out or there's no way we'd get Natasha out." Steve and Clint snuck around the hospital, searching for the main security room, avoiding well lit areas and crawling under things. Finally Clint was able to find a big enough air duct for the two of them to crawl through.

* * *

"Hey Cap, nice ass." Clint joked, crawling on all fours behind Steve. "Are we there yet?"

"Thanks." Steve said mildly annoyed "And no, not yet- wait. Here we are." Steve peered into the room through a vent opening. It was small, with security screens everywhere. Only one problem. There were 6 fully armed guards in there. And dropping out of vents quickly wasn't Steve's specialty.

"Scoot over." Steve moved away from the opening as Clint prepared an arrow. He awkwardly pulled back the bow, trying not to be confined by the small air duct. When the arrow hit the wall it began to give off a purple gas. "Cover your mouth and nose." Clint and Steve put the front of their uniforms over their faces as the security guards coughed and wheezed. When the last on had finally passed out the two crawled down from the air duct. Steve tied up the guards as Clint began hacking into the computer system. He started to shut down all security cameras, so that they couldn't be located when they were looking for Natasha. Clint clicked on the box 'Floor Plan'

"It says the prisoner cell is room 643, that must be where Natasha is." Steve entered the room number into the data base. The screen loaded with a dark cell, a dark and _empty_ cell.

"What? Where else could she be?" Steve asked. Clint typed something in Russian, then name. Nothing.

"Steve. They don't even have her registered. She's not here." Steve felt his heart drop. He turned around as Clint slammed his fist on the desk. Suddenly he sat up, the Russian, the old hospital, it all fit. But he really didn't want it to. "Cap wait." Typing quickly he entered a different name 'Natalia Romanaova'

"Her real name? Why would that be there?"

"Steve, if this comes up with her profile, then we know who we're dealing with. Trust me, we don't want her name to come up." He pressed enter and as the screen loaded, his fears were confirmed. He pointed towards a profile that had a photo of Natasha, a much younger Natasha. She looked about twelve, and was covered in blood. "Shit."

"What? What is it?"

"Steve, all this…" He said waving his arms around the room "is Red Room."

"Red room?" The people, who took her as a child, turned her into the widow. Why would they take her again? She's useless to them now.

"Wait, Steve. It says here 'Natalia Romanova' was in that cell."

"Then where is she now?"

Suddenly the men turned at the sound of a large crash and a man crying out in pain. "I'll go check it out." Clint said standing up out of his chair. Quietly he walked out of the room and around the corner. Clint shot an arrow through the neck of the man. The other person jumped back in shock, but their body language relaxed a little when they looked at the arrow. Clint ran into the room and immediately felt someone hit him. He was about to push them off and kick them when he realized it wasn't a tackle, it was a hug.

"Natasha?" He lightly backed away holding the woman's face in his hands. She smiled at him, it was Natasha. "Tasha!" He hugged her again, but only for a few seconds before he let go. The two started to walk back to the security room "What happened?"

"Well, when you idiots showed up most of the soldiers near my cell left to go after you. The one guy they left to watch me wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch. I was coming this way to find you when arrow-neck over here jumped me. I could've taken him out on my own by the way."

"Yeah, you're welcome." He looked her up and down, her skin was pale, the skin around her eyes was dark, her red hair was matted and dirty, but she looked like she'd been eating well. "We missed you Tasha, you have _no _idea."

"Good to know I've been missed." Clint noticed another quality about Natasha, her flat stomach.

"Tasha the b-"

"Nat?" The two turned to see the super soldier standing in the door way.

"Steve!" She ran to him, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled brightly and hugged her back, it was the first time Clint had seen him smile in weeks. Clint turned towards the security screens to search for an escape route.

"Duck and cover!" Tony's voice yelled over the intercom. Suddenly and unconscious Thor flew through the wall.

"Point break? You okay buddy?" Tony landed outside and climbed through the Thor sized hole after he took out Thor's attacker. He turned lifting of his faceplate and looked carefully at Natasha, before smiling.

"Little red! It is you! Didn't I do a great job saving your sorry little ass?"

"You did nothing. I got myself out Stark." She said bending down to check on Thor. "Thor, you in there?" Thor's eyes popped open.

"Lady Natasha! Are you well?" He asked as Natasha and Steve helped him to his feet. His instinct told him he should hug her, as one does when reunited with a friend. But he knew Natasha wasn't a hugger. It was almost an unspoken law; don't hug Natasha Romanov unless she hugs you first. Steve and _maybe _Clint were the only ones exempt from the law.

"Yes Thor, and how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Natasha."

"It feels wrong. You are an honorable woman; I feel you should be treated as such."

"Well, I don't know about honorable…" She said smiling.

"I am glad to be surrounded by my Midguardian Brothers and Sister once again. Where is Lord Bruce?" As if on cue Bruce ran into the building, covering his head with his hands as if it would protect him from being shot.

"I saw someone crash in here, is everyone- Natasha!" Bruce turned toward her, smiling. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Tony stepped out of his suit as Bruce looked over at Thor, who was covered in dust and pieces of wall. "Well, my diagnosis as a doctor is that you're absolutely fine. Nice to know nobody needed me."

"No offence but I'm _kinda _glad we didn't need the big guy." T

"Natasha, you're _sure _you're fine?" Bruce asked again, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm alright Bruce really. You're making me feel like a child."

"Speaking of children…" Tony said looking at his shoes to avoid seeing Natasha's reaction. She looked at her feet, before backing up and leaning against a desk.

"They took her…"

"Who? …The baby?" Bruce asked. She nodded slowly and he clenched his fist.

"I had her… and they just… took her. I didn't even get to hold her or see her for more than two seconds." She said angrily "The doctor said 'It's a girl' and took her away." The Avengers were quiet. Steve tried so hard to think of something to say. "But I know where she is." She marched over to the security screens and furiously began typing away as Tony stepped back into his suit and Thor called his hammer back to him. She typed as many Russian keywords into the computer as she could think would lead her to her daughter.

"There, 3rd level, room 2394." Clint pointed at the map on the screen. She clicked the room to view security footage. The camera was turned away from the center of the room but in the corner she could see a small baby bassinet. She let out a sigh of relief before turning around to face her team, Widow persona in full affect.

"Stark, you take Banner back to your jet- I'm assuming you came in one. Then take the overhead. Doctor Banner I need you ready, for either medical or the other guy. I'll keep you updated. Thor, you're on ground cover, take out the big guys. Barton, Rogers you're with me. We're going down on rescue to get the baby. Any questions? Tony if you're about to ask if you can carry Banner with you in the air the answer's no. Okay. Let's do this." The team followed Natasha's plan eagerly, and within minutes Natasha, Steve and Clint were almost to the room.

"It's a right turn up-" Steve felt a massive weight hit him, tackling him out the window.

"STEVE!" Natasha looked down on Steve and the large man that tackled him. They fell two stories. Steve stood up dizzily holding his shoulder. The man got up as well and punched Steve in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Steve kicked his attacker in the gut, sending him to his knees.

"I got this, go!" Steve yelled at Clint and Natasha. He watched them go as his attacker grabbed him. The man lift Steve high above his head and throwing him through the ground floor window. Crashing into a table Steve stood up quickly and raised his fists as the large man climbed through the broken window.

* * *

Natasha turned the last corner and peaked into the room. Inside of the room was a glass baby bassinet with a bundle of white cloth inside. There was only one doctor in there. He looked up from his notes and saw the tip of Clint's bow, grabbed the baby from the bassinet and started to run out the other door "He's making a run for it!" Clint had just started to set up a net arrow to catch the guy when a large shield smacked the doctor in the face. Steve stood at the end of the haul, soaking wet and covered in mud, his face bruised.

The three walked quickly towards the doctor, the baby was still in his arms. Natasha reached her hand out to the white blanket she was wrapped in. Placing one hand on her she noticed she didn't move. "No." Grabbing the blanket she pulled, there was nothing there. "It's a decoy!"

"Hey guys, great job grabbing the kid. Some doctor's carrying it away as we speak!" Tony yelled over the intercom. The trio looked out the window to see a man in a lab coat surrounded by soldiers running towards a plane. In his arms, a small bundle wrapped up in a blanket.

"We're on our way, keep them from leaving!"

"Bruce buddy, looks like we're gonna need the big green badass."

* * *

When Steve, Natasha and Clint got to the air strip, Tony was unconscious. Thor was fighting a team of men with guns and the Hulk was… somewhere.

"Tony, get your ass up!" Clint said kicking the billionaire's armored shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. "Where are they?"

"This way!" They followed Tony down the strip towards a massive plane, roughly the same size as the Helicarrier. It was just beginning to take off.

"No, no, no!" Natasha shot angrily at the plane. As Clint shot a tracker arrow, at least they could find the baby later.

"Incoming!" Clint yelled running to the side. Steve grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her away before she could register The Hulk running down the runway. The Hulk launched himself at the plane in a jump, latching on the plane making a large hole he then climbed into. Explosions and fire balls shot out the side of the jet. "He's gonna take the goddamned plane down with the baby on it!"

"I'll take care of it!" Tony flew up to the jet, zooming inside of the hulk sized hole. Natasha watched the plan take explosion after explosion; slowly it began to lose altitude. Steve wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"She's gonna be fine."

"Like hell she is"

BOOM! Natasha pushed herself away from Steve turning to see the plane explode in a massive ball of fire. She watched Tony fly away from the fireball. She squinted to get a batter look. He was empty handed... "NO!"

The Hulk fell from the wreckage landing in the concrete. Slowly he climbed out of the crater he made Natasha let a tear fall down her cheek. Slowly the Hulk got down on his knees, he looked hunched over, hurt. About ten feet away from him Natasha watched him sit up and extend a large green fist towards Steve and Natasha. Slowly he open his large fist and Natasha's heart sang. Inside of his large green hand, was a small 2 month old baby girl. He'd saved her.

Tentatively and nervously she slipped one hand under her head, and another supporting the baby's body, she lifted her daughter out of the Hulk's hand as he began to transform back into Bruce. Steve was convinced she was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen (Although he was pretty impartial). She had Steve's blonde hair, and Natasha's striking green eyes. Her skin looked pale; he wondered if she'd ever seen the sun. The baby shivered in Natasha's arms and her muscles relaxed. She first took it as falling asleep, but she realized something much worse. "She's not breathing."

"What?" Bruce stood up, stretching a little.

"She's not breathing. Bruce she's not-" Bruce took the baby from Natasha's arms and sprinted towards the jet. The other followed behind him as he ran into the jet.

"What's going on?" Maria asked, holding the bandages on her gun shot. Quickly Bruce connected the baby to a breathing mask and checked her heart rate, it was still here but it was weak. Natasha let out a sigh of relief as the plane began to take off. Steve sat down next to her and close his eyes, and for the first time in 6 months, he slept peacefully.

* * *

Bruce ran every test in the book on the baby. Finally he figured out a 'diagnosis'. He called the new parents to his floor to deliver the news. "It's your serums."

"What?" Steve asked confused. The baby was currently sleeping in the medical bay downstairs, hooked up to more medical machines than Steve knew existed.

"Your super soldier serums, they were _added_ to your DNA, so they aren't hereditary. To make things worse Natasha's serum is very different from yours, therefore even _more _complicated. The serums have this strange artificial biological mix that the body can't naturally make." Steve slowly raised his hand.

"Can we pretend the boy from the 40's has _no idea _what any of this means?" Natasha leaned towards him.

"The serums we both have, we weren't born with them. So the baby wasn't born with them."

"So she's… like I was before the serum." Natasha nodded.

"That's half true." Natasha and Steve looked a Bruce, confused. "Her body _wants _to create the serum. But she can't naturally make the chemicals required to let it happen. What you experienced with her not breathing, shaking, pale. It was her body trying to recreate the serum. Like a… serum attack. The serums can't be created like that, naturally. So she just has a sort of, seizure like event."

"So… what do we do about it? I'm pretty sure there isn't an anit-supersoldier serum attack medication" Bruce chuckled a little before adjusting his glasses.

"No, but for now we just watch her, see what the attack's triggers are. And treat whatever medical issues she has."

* * *

Natasha watched her daughter's eyes wander around the nursery. Steve said he'd had it fixed up the same way it was before, it made her happy to return home to the same way it was before. Standing over the crib she made sure the baby's oxygen machine was still running, and put a hand to the baby's forehead. She looked up to Natasha and made eye contact. She smiled and made a little babbling noise. "Shhh. You'll wake up your daddy." 'Daddy.' Natasha thought 'Parents. We're parents. God…"

"Nat?" Steve stood in the door. "What are you doing up? It's 2:00 am." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I just wanted to make sure her breathing machine was still working…" Steve peered over inside the crib.

"Hey Annastasia."

"Annastasia? I thought we agreed on calling her Anna."

"Why don't we just call her both?"

"Ok fine _Steven_."

"Ok, just Anna." He grinned hugging her. She looked down at Anna, and smiled.

"Just Anna…"

* * *

**a) I hope the whole Serum thing wasn't confusing. Let me know if you're confused or PM me with questions :) **

**b) Anna's situation will be explained further in the next chapter [Which probably won't come out for about a week. Finals suck.]**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love to know what you think :)****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to red lighting, enpointe13, Mr. Invincible and TiffOdair (Sorry if I misspelled anyone's name.) for your reviews!**

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**** If you didn't know, I have a second story going called "Young Anna." It's a series of One-Shots about young Anna (duh) (Age 0-15) and any time during Natasha's pregnancy (Even when she was being held captive by the Red Room. I'M TAKING PROMPTS (For that story not this one). **

**Now after a long boring intro, the chapter.**

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the little clips to her nasal cannula. They were starting to become worn down; she'd need to ask Bruce to replace them soon. She didn't like asking for help, she was like her Dad in that way.

Anastasia James Romanov-Rogers [Only ever known as Anna] was not an average 16 year old, and she knew it. She needed to wear a nasal cannula at all times, carried an oxygen tank around in a back pack, walked with forearm crutches, dropped out of school at 12 after a bully beat her up so bad she was bedridden for 3 weeks and oh yeah, her parents were 'mother-flipping' superheroes.

She didn't tell people who her parents were, a. because it was technically not allowed by SHIELD regulations and b. it made her feel even more different. She wanted to be normal, well… as normal as she could be living in Avenger's tower. Every summer the other kids would come back to school with stories of them going to 'fantastic' places like Florida and Canada. She'd always have to lie and say she didn't go anywhere when in reality she spent 2 weeks in Asguard while the Avengers fought off some foe trying to take over the 9 realms.

"Mom? Mooooooom?" Anna called out into the apartment. "MOM!"

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked running into Anna's bedroom

"Nothing. Just bored."

"Anna! Last time you called me like that your oxygen had stopped working. Don't scare me like-"

"Natasha? Anna?" Anna heard the front door close as Steve walked into the apartment. He turned the corner into her room "There you are. Nat, Fury wants to see you. Said it's urgent."

"Since when is anything Nick Fury says _not _'urgent'?" Anna joked, sitting down in her bed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Steve followed Natasha out into the hall. "You get home, I leave. It's like a rotating door." She said wrapping her arms around Steve's neck.

"Hmm. Never liked those things. I'm always think I'll get stuck in one."

"Captain America's afraid of revolving doors… I can see the headlines now."

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up." Natasha laughed a little before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'll tell you what. I'll ask Pepper to keep Anna busy downstairs so we can have the apartment all to ourselves tonight… What do ya say?"

"All to ourselves eh?" Steve smiled coyly.

"Or you know you could just ask me to leave for a while tonight so you can have sex." Anna said, poking her head out the doorway.

"Anna!" Steve jumped back embarrassed. Anna smirked a very Natasha-like smirk and disappeared back inside her room. Natasha smiled shaking her head.

"That kid… Alright, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Anna pushed herself up onto a table in Tony's lab, she sighed. Even activity so easy was difficult for her to do without getting a little worn out. "Hey kid, pass me that wrench will ya?" Tony asked. He was doing… _something _to one of his cars. She handed him the silver wrench, hoping it was the right one. "You know." He said sliding out from underneath the car "I do have a couple of ideas for that hovering-"

"-Wheelchair? Tony I've told you before, I like walking. Besides I'd probably just run into everything."

"No you wouldn- yeah, yeah you would…"

Anna laughed "Can you imagine me trying to navigate one of those things? I'd just go flying through walls."

"I can see it now 'Hey Anna what u- and there she goes. Right out the window.'" Tony crawled back underneath the car just as Clint walked through the glass door.

"Hey Tony is Anna in- Anna, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Come with me."

"Why?" She asked swinging her dangling legs.

"It's a surprise, come on." He helped her down from the table and handed Anna her crutches. The two walked down the hall and into the elevator. "61st floor please JARVIS." One of the tubes on her cannula slid off her ear as the elevator started to climb up. "You cold?"

"No. Why?" Anna asked adjusting the tube back over her ear.

"When I helped you off the table you just felt cold I guess."

"Oh, no that's due to the fact that my body's a jackass sometimes and doesn't like to process oxygen.

"Ah, well let me know if your jackass body needs another oxygen tank okay?" The elevator opened and the two walked out into the living room. Anna leaned her crutches against the side of the couch and sat down, her knees already shaking.

"What was this surprise you were talking about?"

"Good morning Lady Anna" Anna's eyes lit up at the sound of Thor's voice. She turned around to see him right behind the couch.

"Thor! When did you get back?" She asked looping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Fairly recently. I visited Jane before I came here."

"Understandable. What brings you down to earth?"

"All is well in Asguard, and I believed it was time for a visit."

"Damn right it was." She said turning back around. Clint chuckled, she sounded just like Steve sometimes.

* * *

"I love you." Steve said kissing Natasha's temple. She smiled.

"Love you too." Natasha turned to Steve kissing him firmly. "Now shut up I can't hear the movie." Natasha reached forward to the remote turning the TV's sound up a little before returning to her spot on Steve's lap.

"I still can't believe after all this time you still haven't seen The Breakfast Club"

"It's been on my list for forever."

"Well I have obviously failed as a girlfriend if I didn't show you The Breakfast Club."

"Obviously." The front door slowly opened and closed.

"It is safe?" Anna asked, her hand covering her eyes.

"Get your butt in here you dork, we're decent."

"Thank god." Clint walked in behind her, covering his eyes as well. He removed his hand, smirking.

"Thor's downstairs."

"Really? I'll go down in a little while and say hi."

"Sounds good, he's with Bruce and Tony right now." Anna said sitting down on the couch just in time to see a redhead apply lipstick between her breasts. "What the hell are you two watching?"

"It's called The Breakfast Club. We can finish it later." Natasha said pausing the movie. Clint's phone buzzed.

"That's Hill, I'm needed on the helicarrier. Meh, 10 minutes." His phone buzzed again "Oh, she's pissed. Yeah, I gotta go." He practically sprinted out the door.

"So Mom, how was the meeting with Fury?"

"Normal, I've got an assignment in Morocco in 3 weeks. Simple intel gathering."

"That's good. Hey there's this new movie coming out, maybe we could go see it tomorrow? I'm pretty sure they have a good senior citizen discount."

"Oh _please_ don't tell me you've picked up on Tony's habits of making fun of my age…"

"You might have to repeat that Anna." Natasha said leaning towards her daughter. "I don't think he put his hearing aids in." The room erupted in the girl's laughter.

"You two are hilarious." Steve said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Don't forget you can leave me prompts for Young Anna in the reviews here, that story or in a PM. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love to know what you think ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to MESPX13, red lighting and enpointe13 for your reviews!**

**It's another long one! But just you wait for the ****_next _****chapter. It's gonna be a big one.**

* * *

Natasha's mission in Morocco went well; she even got to come home 2 days early. "Did you miss me?" She asked tossing one of her bags into the corner of her and Steve's bedroom.

"Duh." Anna said lying down at the foot of her parent's bed.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope, I just sat around and watched people do stuff. The usual." Natasha frowned

"Something wrong?"

"No, sometimes I just want to be able to you know… do something."

"You can do something, help me unpack." Natasha said unzipping her suitcase.

"Fine…"

* * *

"That sucked." Anna complained, shoving another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"What?! It's a movie about giant robots fighting dinosaurs from another dimension! How could that possibly suck?"

"There's zero character development, the plot is _so _predictable: oh the Japanese girl falls for the lame stereotypical army man and they end up beating the super evil alien. And it takes them almost 20 years to do what it would take you guys a long weekend."

"Okay, I'm not watching movies with you anymore." Tony grumbled as the credits started to roll.

"What are you two watching?" Bruce asked walking into the living room.

"We _were_ watching Pacific R-"

"Oh I hate that movie." Bruce said, taking a handful of popcorn. "The plot is just… forced you know?"

"Thank you! Someone gets it."

"You guys suck."

* * *

Anna was in the elevator going up to the gym, neither Steve or Natasha were in the apartment so the gym was the first place to look. She rubbed her hands together, it was _freezing_. "JARVIS what's the temperature in the elevator? I'm dying in here."

"Temperature is, 72 degrees Fahrenheit."

"That can't be right." She wiped a bit of… sweat off of her forehead. '_Oh no…' _She felt her hands start to shake as a wave of nausea passed over her. "Not another one." Anna leaned her shaking body against the wall and tried to take deep breaths. "JARV… J- J-" It was that feeling again, thousands of tiny needles pricking into her skin over and over and over again. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the elevator doors opened, she stumbled out her vision blurring into blotches of black. She squinted her eyes, the light in here was too bright, it hurt her. '_Where is here? Where am I?' _She became disoriented. Her muscles screamed out in pain and she tumbled to the ground.

"Who's there?" Clint turned from the target towards the elevator as the doors opened. "Oh hey Anna… what's… Oh no." He dropped his bow and sprinted towards her as she fell to the ground, gasping for breath and writhing in pain. "JARVIS CONNECT ME TO THE BUILDING'S INTERCOM!" He flipped Anna onto her back and turned her head to face him. "Anna! Anna can you hear me? Look at me okay? Don't close your eyes."

Anna clenched her fists. A wave of pain shot through her body and she dug her nails into her palms making them bleed. "Hurt... Hur…" Her words were cut off by a coughing fit.

"Just keep looking at me alright? You're gonna be fine."

"Intercom connected sir."

"Anna's having a serum attack!"

* * *

Bruce was on the move the second Clint's voice came over the intercom. He dropped his book and sprinted straight out of the living room and towards the stairway. Natasha found herself frozen in place, her phone .

"Hey Nat, meeting with Agent Carter went well. Do you want me to pick up-"

"Steve, can't talk" She said running towards the stairs. "Anna's having an attack."

"What? Is she-" Natasha hung up as she caught up to Bruce. They reached the right floor and turned into the tower's medical room. Bruce started to get the oxygen machine and heart rate monitor ready as Natasha prepped the bed and set up the IV just the way Bruce taught her.

"Where is she?" Tony asked jogging into the room, Thor behind him. As if on cue Clint ran in, carrying an almost unconscious Anna. Her eyes were clamped shut as was her mouth, probably trying to keep from screaming. He gently placed her down on the medical bed.

"I need everyone but Natasha out, now." Bruce said, his voice taking an unusual demanding tone. They team followed the doctor's orders

Natasha and Bruce moved fast. Bruce removed Anna's nasal cannula and attached a stronger and firmer emergency oxygen mask. Natasha inserted an IV of some chemical (Bruce told her what it was at one point, all she remembered was it was long and sounded sweedish) into her arm, her shaking began to calm, but only slightly.

Natasha took a deep breath and sat down in a chair beside Anna. She could see her muscles flex and relax every 5 seconds, her body trying so desperately to create to create a system of chemicals they never could.

Anna gasped for breath, her eyes opening for the first time since Clint had brought her into the room. They were blood shot, her pupils dilated, pain filled tears began to stream down her face. She started clenching her fists tighter and tighter pressing her nails deeper and deeper into fingernail shaped scars from past serum attacks. Natasha was ready with the gauze when she saw the blood seeping in between Anna's fingers. Natasha wrapped it around her daughter's palms and wiped some sweat and tears off of Anna's face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Once she'd done everything she could do Natasha walked out into the hall. Anna was semi-stable and the machines beeping was driving Natasha crazy. They used to keep track of the number of serum attacks Anna'd had, but they lost track when she was 8, by then the numbers had reached the 50's or 60's. The attacks were less frequent when she got older, now they were only happening once or twice every 3 to 4 months. They never did find out all the triggers. Natasha leaned her back against the wall and sank down, her arms curled around her legs. She heard a set of footsteps running around the corner.

Steve stopped when he saw Natasha curled up, her head between her knees. "Natasha?" She looked up at him, her face unreadable "I- Is she-"

"She's alright Steve." She said standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's stable… sort of. But she's alive." Steve sighed with relief.

"Thank god…" He peaked through the cracked door into the medical room. Anna's eyes were closed again and her shaking was to a minimal. Bruce was sitting in the corner reading, his mind on high alert for anything changing.

Natasha sighed; Anna's attacks still scared her more and more each time. More and more that she would lose her. She could hardly imagine going back to her old life, not after everything.

* * *

Natasha and Steve rarely left Anna's side during an attack; at least one of them was constantly with her at all times. But after a few hours Bruce somehow convinced them to get something to eat, take a break for a while. That he could take care of things.

So he was taking care of things, monitoring her vitals, makings sure everything was still beating and processing and inflating. He pinched the bridge of his nose, it was late at night. Really late. But he knew he couldn't fall asleep. He had just sat down to go back to his book when the normal slow beating went into hysterics. He looked up to see Anna, her hands clutching the sheets as her eyes shot open, as did her mouth. She let out a pain filled cry as Bruce dashed to her bedside, checking her heart rate. It was _way_ above normal.

"Anna? Anna can you hear me? Look at me okay? I need you to take deep calm breaths." He said, not knowing if she could hear him, or even comprehend words with the amount of pain she was in. Her breathing did slow, but was still choppy and uneven. "Come on, come on, come on!" He connected her to more IV fluids, gave her shots, nothing would lower her heart rate. "Why won't you-"Then it did lower. But not to normal, not in the way he wanted it to.

Her eyes slowly came to a close, and the fast paced beeping of the heart rate machine, became an unending beep. He heart had stopped. "No no no no." He had to restart her heart. Now.

In a matter of seconds Bruce had the defibrillator in his hands. It took him almost a whole minute before he could get her heart beating again. He rolled his sleeves up and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Anna can you hear me?" No response.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked walking into the room.

"Her heart stopped again. I restarted it but I need your help, I need you to start chest compressions. Take a break every-"

"I remember." Natasha started the compressions on Anna's chest while Bruce watched the monitor for changes. After a few minutes her heart was finally beating regularly on its own. Anna's eyes opened slowly, she coughed.

"M- Mom?"

"Anna, can you hear me?"

"I- ah! Hurts, it's hur- h…" Her mouth dropped open into a blood curdling scream. Her back arched and muscles contracted quickly. Natasha grabbed her daughter's hand and held it tight. Anna was sweating bullets, it felt as if her blood was turning to poison, burning every cell in her body.

Bruce watched Anna's vitals, they were all relatively stable. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain. He took a deep breath to try and suppress the Hulk, it wasn't fair.

Eventually Anna's screams came to an end, her voice raw and scratchy. The only sounds she made now were weak whimpers. She'd calmed enough for Bruce to give a high enough dosage of sedative to put her to sleep. Natasha leaned her head next to Anna, and whispered comforting words until her daughter finally fell asleep.

* * *

Anna kept her eyes closed, the light burning her eyes. She could hear two men talking a few feet from where she was. Her muscles ached, she tried to turn her head to a more comfortable position, but it sent a jolt of pain up and down her neck and she gave up. The men must've seen her move because one of them put a hand to her forehead; the other man took her hand in his. They spoke to her in some sort of gibberish, it all sounded like monotone sounds and strange noises to her. She wanted to kill whatever was making that stupid beeping sound, it was driving her crazy.

She felt safe with these men, there was something comforting about them, and she relaxed. Allowing herself to begin drifting back to sleep.

But then the men lit her on fire.

Their hands left her body as the flame spread up and down from her head to her toes. She let out a scream, but it was raspy. Her voiced didn't feel as though it belonged to her at all.

"Please…. Stop…" She begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"We're trying to make it stop. I promise." She opened her eyes, confused. She looked down at her body; there was no fire at all. But they still burned like hell. Suddenly she saw a man wearing a medical mask move towards her, needle in hand. She shifted her body away from the needle as it went into her skin. Suddenly she felt sleepy. What were these men doing to her? Squinted to focus on her torturers, these men weren't scary villains or monsters or kidnappers. It was Bruce Banner… and her Father? Why would they do this to her?

She was filled with anger. She had trusted these men all her life. _How_ could they do this to her?

"I… _hate _you…" She said through gritted teeth, her voice dripping with loathing.

"No you don't… You say that almost every time." Steve said softly, kissing her forehead.

She grimaced at his touch. But slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Anna felt as if she was floating. She couldn't feel any part of her body. It felt… good. She smiled a little before her face returned to a blank slate. She enjoyed the silence, no sounds, no feeling. Peace. She opened her eyes to see the exact opposite.

Her mother was standing in front of her, she looked scared. Anna still couldn't hear anything but she could tell her mother was repeating her name. Over and over again. Anna couldn't understand why she was in the medical room, nor why everyone was running around.

Anna turned; Bruce was ordering Clint and Tony to do… something. Everyone was hurrying around the room with a piece of equipment or a small screen in their hand. Tony rushed to her side and quickly removed her oxygen mask. And suddenly an eruption of feeling flew from her chest outwards to the rest of her body. Her lungs started to burn, as did her throat. She shifted her legs slightly, but they felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into them whenever she moved. Her face contorted into one pain and terror. Bruce was saying something and motioned his arms towards him. Natasha left her spot and hurried towards him. Thor quickly hurried over with a rag and glass of water. He began to dab Anna's face, cleaning it of sweat and tear stains. Anna slowly turned her face away from him towards a screen that displayed what she assumed was her heart rate. The lines were spiking, quickly. Very quickly. Bruce watched it, he looked worried.

Anna turned back to look down at her body, there were 4 or 5 IV needles poking out of each arm. She realized much to her annoyance she was wearing an oxygen mask, she _hated_ wearing them.

Thor watched her carefully, feeling out of place with Midguardian medicine. Anna smiled at him weakly, he smiled back and wiped the residual was off of her face. Clint tapped Thor on the shoulder and the god moved out of the way. Clint carefully inserted another IV into Anna's arm, it pinched making her cry out, she was unable to hear it but she saw Clint react to it. He mouthed "I'm sorry" and turned back to Bruce, who was busy giving his team of untrained helpers orders. Anna closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Suddenly her muscles burned and in a rush an unimaginable pain returned to her body, as did her hearing.

Her voice let out a yell as she clenched her fist. Her voice was scratchy, lower than her normal. The team rushed to her side.

"Anna? Anna can you hear me?" Someone said, their voice shaking. The room was suddenly filled with concerned calling, people trying to make her open her eyes and Bruce's instructions.

"Lady Anna?" Thor's voice boomed above the rest. She slowly opened her eyes but closed them again. Everything hurt. Their calls get quieter and quieter until she heard nothing. Anna fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Anna woke up again, she felt the familiar feeling of a nasal cannula. The hospital bed had been moved into a reclined sitting position, and the heart rate machine's beeping was slow and calm. She opened her eyes blinking fast. The room was still. Bruce was nowhere in sight, worrying her. She turned to her left and smiled, both of her parents sitting in chairs next to her bed, asleep. She smiled and pushed herself up a bit. The spy and soldier shifted. '_Damn' _She thought. Why'd she have to have a trained assassin and Mr. superhuman hearing?

"Morning." Anna said smiling, her voice was raw. Their eyes shot open, they both smiled widely. Steve opened his mouth to say something. "I feel fine, by the way."

"How'd you know I was going to ask?"

"It was kind of obvious."

"I could've been asking you to make me a cup of coffee."

"Yeah, you'd ask for a cup of coffee _now._" Anna laughed. She relaxed into the bed a bit.

"How much do you remember?" Natasha asked finally

"Some. Why's my voice so weird?"

"You did… scream quite a lot."

"Oh… do I always do that?"

"Most times."

"Sorry." Steve chuckled.

"Not your fault. I screamed like a little baby when they gave the serum." The three laughed.

"Speaking of which, any muscles, rippling pecks?" Anna said sarcastically, posing her sore arms like a body builder.

"Nope." Natasha said laughing a bit "No muscles yet."

"Darn." Anna said smiling. "How long did I sleep for?"

"Your attack lasted a quite a while. Around 16 hours or so-"

"Wow. I think that's a record." Anna said quietly, still smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. I think you've been asleep for… a little over a day and a half."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah." Natasha said sitting up. "I suggest we try to _not _break that record."

"I second that."

"Yep."

* * *

**So, that may or may not have sucked. ****_I_**** like it, but I'm not sure what you guys will think. Let me know in the reviews!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love to know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to LoneWolfOneill, ElizabethCullen08, MESPX13, and Pikapegasus for your reviews! Keep em coming!**

* * *

Anna bolted upright in bed. Something was wrong, and she knew it. She looked around her room, _'What's wrong with the AC?' _she thought to herself. Instead of fresh cold air it was blowing in… dust? She would've chocked on it in her sleep if not for the stupid oxygen mask that covered her mouth and nose. She always had to wear it while she slept.

Anna slid her legs out of bed and reached to pick up her oxygen tank. She quickly changed the mask out for the cannula and stood up taking a deep breath through her mouth. She felt herself get a little drowsy, but she brushed it off and walked into the hall, heading towards her parent's bedroom, hoping they'd know what to do about the broken vents.

Her throat felt dry and scratchy from the dust so she decided to get a glass of water before she went to Steve and Natasha.

Walking into the main area of the apartment she yawned loudly looking down at her pajamas, blue fuzzy pj shorts that were only about a few inches longer than her dad's old t-shirt she wore over the shorts. She noticed a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She kept walking until she noticed a small, red dot make its way across the room. Towards her.

Anna froze, she knew she needed to move, get cover, now. But her body failed her; her legs were stiff as boards. Gun shots rang out as the front door slammed open and someone tackled her from behind, pulling her onto the ground the kitchen counter. She sat up; the tackle had knocked the wind out of her. It also knocked the cannula from her nose. She gasped for breath as the tackler brushed her blonde hair out of her face, it was Steve.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern. She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Suddenly the rest of the Avengers (All still wearing their pajamas) ran into the apartment. Clint fired an arrow out the broken window, taking out the shooter. Anna put the cannula back into place as she stood up on shaking legs.

"Wh- what's going on?" Anna asked. Everyone seemed to ignore her question as Natasha ran into Anna's bedroom, coming out a moment later.

"The white dust. It's them." She said very matter of factly. Her voice leaving a hint of fear and anger.

"Who?" Anna asked again. She was again, ignored.

"Has anyone tried to contact SHIELD?" Clint asked, keeping an eye out the window for another possible sniper.

"All contact is cut, even JARVIS got hacked. Which means no contact, and no Iron Man suit." Tony said annoyed.

"How the hell were the able to infiltrate Avenger's tower _and _shut JARVIS down?" Clint asked, his eyes still watching out the window.

"It's the Red Room Clint. They're more powerful than you think."

"Will someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" The Avengers turned towards Anna in shock. Natasha stepped forward.

"Anna, do you remember what happened when I was pregnant with you?"

"Yeah… Some people took you and held you captive until you had me. Dad rescued us when I was a few months old."

"_Dad_ rescued? The rest of us were there t-" Tony whined, before Thor clamped a hand over the billionaire's mouth.

"Those people that took you… Are they-"

"Back. Yes. Anna, I don't know what they want but we need to keep you safe until they're gone." The spy quickly walked around the apartment, collecting 5 of her concealed pistols and her grappling rope.

"I thought I found all of those." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Never underestimate a spy." Natasha said with a small smile. She handed a pistol to Tony, Steve and much to his reluctance, Bruce. Clint said he was okay with his bow, as did Thor with his hammer. Anna half reached out for a gun, but Natasha shook her head and kept the last two for herself.

Natasha put an arm around her daughter and the group quietly snuck into the hallway and down a few flights of stairs until they reached the main common floor. "They're blocking all the entrances, and the roof. They'll starting coming in after us soon." Natasha whispered.

"Where's Pepper?" Anna asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Pepper's hiding in the vault where I keep my suits." Tony whispered. "That's where we're taking y-" He was cut off by the sound of men rushing onto the floor, one of them was shouting orders in Russian.

"I will lead them far from here." Thor whispered

"I'm coming with you." Steve said, reloading his gun.

"Be careful." Natasha said, watching the men run in the opposite direction.

"This way!" The Russian soldiers ran after Thor and Steve

"Quick, in here!" Tony whispered. The team quietly ran into the tower's living room, Clint closed the doors quickly.

"They've got us running around like chickens without heads cut off." Clint whispered angrily.

"Shut up Clint."

"We're virtually powerless; we've got a scientist, a sixteen year old, I've got 3 arrows, Natasha's hardly got enough bullets and Tony… Without his suit is basically useless-

"Hey!-"

"Shut up you two. I've got a new plan." Everyone turned towards Natasha "Bruce, you need to get Anna to safety. I know you don't want to but you need use that gun if anything goes south. Clint go with them, once they're in a secure place meet back with Tony-"

"Where am I supposed to be when this meet up happens?" Tony asked impatiently.

"You will be working to get JARVIS back online. We need to contact SHIELD, let them know what's going on. I'm going to go find Thor and Steve. We'll take out whatever guys we can."

"Mom-" Anna stepped forward; Natasha shot her a look that let her know there was no negotiating. The teenager frowned, and tightened the straps to her backpack. The spy watched her daughter before sighing.

"Here." Natasha held one of her two pistols out to her daughter. Anna stared at it in shock. "Alright, keep your finger _here_, _not _on the trigger. Your right hand goes over on this side, keep it there. Your arms need to be ready for the kickback. Pull this back to reload. The gun is hot so be really careful. _Only _use it you have to. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." The gun felt heavy in her hands.

"Alright let's-" The living room door slammed open.

"They're in here!" A soldier yelled, aiming his gun.

"Get Anna out of here!" Clint grabbed Anna and pulled her with him. The two, joined by Bruce ran out the opposite door. Anna tightened her grip on the gun as the gunfire boomed behind her.

* * *

Clint knew he was pushing Anna to the limit making her run like this. She was already wheezing and they'd only been running for a few minutes. After running down many flights of stairs to the third floor they went out into an empty hallway. "Alright. We'll stop here." Anna let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, coughing. Bruce's eyes darted around until he saw a small metal door about half the height of a normal door.

"In here." Bruce opened the small door and the three of them bent over into the room. Standing up straight Clint raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this place?" Clint asked, looking at all of the buttons and panels covering the walls.

"It's a part of JARVIS's mainframe. The door locks from the inside, we should be safe in here." Anna said something through her wheezing and gasping. She sat against the wall putting her head between her knees trying to regain her breath. The three stayed in the room until Clint was sure it was safe for him to leave.

"Alright... Anna." The girl looked up, still breathing semi-heavily. "Listen to whatever Bruce says alright? Stay quiet and if you have to leave, stay low." And with that he was gone. Bruce closed the small metal door and locked it. Anna looked at the gun in her hands, praying she wouldn't need to use it.

* * *

Tony took cover around a corner; JARVIS' main control room was just down the hall. But so was a heavily armed red room soldier. "Great…" Tony whispered. The soldier started to walk down the hall towards Tony. The suitless billionaire knew he couldn't take out the soldier with just his small pistol. '_Okay… ideas ideas ideas.' _Tony thought of _anything _he could do. He thought of a weapon he'd seen Natasha use in the past. Bending down he quickly unlaced the lace off of his shoes and pressed his back against the wall.

The soldier walked past him, not noticing Tony hiding just a few feet to his left. Tony jumped onto the soldier's back, wrapping the shoelaces around the man's neck. The soldier trashed wildly, grabbing at Tony. He spun around, slamming Tony into the wall. Letting go of the shoelaces Tony dropped off of the soldier's back and rolled underneath the large man's legs. Standing up quickly he aimed his pistol at the soldier just as the Russian swept his leg, knocking Tony to the ground.

"Okay. That hurt." Tony crawled on all fours towards his gun. The soldier grabbed one of Tony's ankles and lifted him high into the air.

"Wow, you're even uglier upside down." He said kicking the Russian's other hand, knocking his large shotgun out of his hands. The man growled angrily and threw Tony into the wall before quickly picking him up by his legs again. An ankle in both hands.

"Guess what?" Tony said, reaching down, grabbing the shotgun. "You've got no hands left." Tony shot a bullet straight into the soldier's chest, throwing the man backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Tony scrambled to his feet, looked down at the blood coated shot gun. "Well then. That was gross." He ran down the hall and into the main control room. All of the monitors were reset, he would have to do a force reboot and restart.

"Okay JARVIS. I haven't had to do this since I was 26… let's hope I remember the steps."

* * *

Anna rocked back and forth, still holding her mother's gun firmly in her hands.

"You don't have to hold the… gun like that." Anna ignored Bruce, trying not to think about what was going on. She didn't know if her family was alive or not. She felt nauseous, the same nausea she felt sometimes whenever her parents were away on dangerous missions for long periods of time. But this time it was multiplied by 100.

She jumped at the sound of footsteps outside in the hall. Bruce put a finger to his lips and listened carefully. The footsteps didn't belong to the other Avengers, there were too many of them.

Bruce reacted quickly. He opened one of the panels on the wall; it was just big enough for a person to fit inside. He motioned for Anna to crawl in. Anna slid into the small metal area, the walls were lined with wires and fuse switches. Anna curled into a ball, her gun still at the ready just the way Natasha'd shown her. Bruce put a finger to his lips as he closed the panel, sitting down against the panel. He retrieved his gun from where'd he'd placed in the corner. Bruce knew he needed to protect Anna, any way he could.

* * *

Natasha pressed a hand to her forehead. She could tell when the Russian agent hit her it was going to bruise up badly, now it had begun to ache. She needed to find Steve and Thor, now.

She finally made it down to the 2nd floor landing, and boy did she find them. Looking down on the 1st floor she could see Steve and Thor had barricaded themselves behind the unused receptionist desk. They were both under heavy gunfire by a turret that had been placed by the doorway, as well as about 8 soldiers armed with other substantial weaponry. Natasha connected her grapple to the railing and jumped off the edge, allowing the rope to catch her a couple feet from the ground.

"Natasha?" Steve jumped back startled before grabbing her and pulling Natasha down into cover. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I figured you two would need some help, I can see I figured right." She yelled trying to take out the soldier behind the turret.

"Where's-"

"Anna's fine Steve. She's safe I promise." She wouldn't tell Steve who Anna was with, not knowing if the soldiers could hear. "Now, let's take out these ублюдки!"

* * *

Tony jumped at the sound of the control room door opening. He turned quickly, gun at the ready.

"Whoa Stark! It's me." Clint said, hands raised. "Where'd you get the shot gun?" Tony ignored the archer and turned back to the mess of wiring and fuses.

"How's everything out there? Gone to hell?"

"Pretty much." Clint sat down against the wall, crossing his tired legs. "The plan went well, thank god. Tasha's looking for Steve and Thor, and Bruce and Anna are in a safe hiding spot."

"That's good. I'm almost done here, as soon as it's up I'm calling Fury right away."

"Sounds good. Need any help?"

"I don't know… do you have a doctorate in robotics and artificial intelligence?"

"No…"

"Than no." Tony worked for another 30 minutes before sitting up, smiling to himself. "Birdbrain, pull that lever there. No, that one. Yeah. It may or may not explode." Clint stared at Tony, before rolling his eyes and pulling on the lever. The room blared to life.

'_System restarted.' _The familiar voice sounded in the room.

"JARVIS! Buddy! So nice to hear your synthetic voice again."

'_Sir, there's been a security breech.'_

"Yeah, no kidding."

* * *

Bruce froze as the sound of machine's starting echoed loudly. The lights in the room flashed, he knew Tony had restarted JARVIS. He relaxed a little bit.

"It's alright Anna." He whispered to the metal panel. "Tony got JARVIS started, it's going to be alright." He heard her shift inside the wall, she sighed with relief.

"Кто-то в стене! Откройте металлическую дверь!" Bruce quickly whispered to 'Anna to stay still, that everything was going to be alright' before the metal door was ripped open. A man with a scar down his face ordered him to leave the room before peaking in, seeing no one else was in the room he closed the door and turned to Bruce. Both of his arms were firmly held by 2 soldiers, another pointed a gun at Bruce's head.

"The scientist, hiding all alone like a coward?" One of them said with a thick Russian accent.

"Take him downstairs." The one with the scar ordered.

* * *

Anna peaked her head out the metal panel, she'd heard everything. Bruce was gone.

She sat down against the back wall, her gun pointed straight at the door. Anna's hands shook uncontrollably.

She was alone.

All alone.

* * *

**(Ominous music) …This is only the beginning of the end…**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love to know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Translations (Russian to English)**

**Ублюдки=Bastards**

**Кто-то в стене! Откройте металлическую дверь!=Someone is in the wall! Open the metal door!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a big one (In more ways than one) WARNING: There may be tears.**

**Thanks to red lighting, ElizabethCullen08 and Bri for your reviews! Keep em coming!**

* * *

"Damn it! I'm out!" Steve dropped his now useless gun next to him on the floor, wishing he had his shield. Thor was fighting someone across the room and Natasha was trying desperately to take out the turret at the door.

"Steve!" Natasha grabbed her boyfriend's arm, pulling him out of the way just as the turret's gunfire turned to him.

"Thanks Na-"

"We can't fight them off Steve. There's too many of them. Every time we take out one out another one rushes in."

"We just have to wait for Tony-"

"Did someone say my name?" The billionaire's voice echoed into the large room as large guns came out of the wall. "I'd get some cover if I were you."

Gunfire rang out just as Thor dove behind the large desk, joining Steve and Natasha. They tried to ignore the soldier's cries of pain as JARVIS' defense weapons gunned them down. When the Russian screams for backup came to an end Thor took a peak over the top of the desk. The doors were now sealed with large steel walls, backing anymore soldiers from entering the building. The trio stood up carefully.

"Stark! Have you contacted SHIELD yet?" Steve asked, staring at one of the large guns.

"Not yet, JARVIS' outer tower communications are still starting up. But we've got bigger fish to fry. Get your asses to JARVIS' mainframe room, asap."

* * *

Natasha quietly knocked on the door, Clint opened it slowly and motioned for the three to come in.

"They got Bruce." Tony said matter of factly, watching a security screen carefully.

"_What_? Where's Anna?!" Natasha asked her voice filled with an unusual panic.

"She's fine Tasha, look." Clint switched to another channel on the security monitor. Natasha saw Anna, curled into a ball in some sort of control room; the 16 year old looked fast asleep. She sighed with relief.

"There's no one else on that floor, hasn't been since they grabbed Bruce."

"Speaking of the good doctor, where is he?" Clint asked leaning against the wall.

"They're taking him to the ballroom." Tony switched the camera to the large hall the Avengers (Really just Tony) used to host parties in the tower. The soldiers had begun clearing the tables in the room into the hallway. They watched as 3 soldiers entered the room, a large man with a scar led the way while two men dragged Bruce along with them. The Russians shoved Bruce to his knees. One kept his gun pointed at the scientist while the others followed a large Russian man's orders.

"We've gotta save Banner, before something really bad happens to him." Steve said crossing his arms.

"Something really bad? What are you 12?" Tony said rolling his eyes. "Besides, he can't die if they shoot him. He'd just Hulk ou- oh…"

"Yeah. Anybody got any ideas?" Steve asked turning to the team.

"I say we just attack these sons of guns and get them the hell out of my tower."

"Tony, it's not _your _tow- Never mind. How are we supposed to take out a small army in our pajamas?" Natasha said annoyed.

"JARVIS, is your weapons supply up and running?" Tony asked, watching the security feed.

"_Avengers weapon supply fully functional sir."_

"Thanks buddy. Deliver a full stock to the main control room will ya? As quietly as possible if you can."

_"Yes, sir." _The AI complied, opening a panel in the wall. Out of the wall came fresh ammo, a full quiver of arrows, Natasha's widow's bites and Steve's SHIELD. Tony's armor shot from the wall as well. Steve looked around at his team; they were fully equipped, ready to fight.

"Now… let's take these sons of bitches out."

* * *

Anna stirred a little bit, her eyes still closed. She tried to shake off last night's nightmare. Large men armed with guns invading her home… Shooting at her… hiding in the walls…

She stirred a little bit more, why did her bed feel so hard? And cold?

She sat up quickly, she was still in the control room. How could she have let herself fall asleep? And for how long?

Anna sat up straight, rolling the crick in her neck.

_"Hello Ms. Anna." _Anna's voice hitched as JARVIS' voice called into the room.

"JARVIS. Shh!" Anna whispered desperately.

_"Ms. Anna, I thought I should tell you. The Avengers are headed towards the-" _

"JARVIS I swear to god. Shut the hell up." She begged, her eyes directed straight at the door.

"Что за черт?" Anna jumped, there was someone outside.

"_Damn you JARVIS_." She thought to herself. Her hands shook uncontrollably as the person outside quickly marched towards the small metal door. She didn't have time to conceal herself back inside the metal panel. Anna's heart beat in her chest as the handle began to jiggle.

She hurled herself at the door, stopping it as best she could just as it cracked open.

"Она все еще здесь! Маленькая сука!" The soldier pushed against the door, he was much stronger that she. By a lot. Anna leaned her back against the door, pressing all of her weight against the door. The soldier reached an arm into the room, wrapping it around Anna's face. His hand wrapped around her Nasal Cannula, ripping it from its place. Reacting quickly Anna bit into his arm, hard.

"AAARGH!" He withdrew his hand out of the room, crying out in pain. Anna took this time to close the door, she fastened the lock on it. Cursing herself for not doing so earlier.

The man kicked the door repeatedly, slamming all of his weight on it. Anna scrambled to put her cannula back into place, coughing while trying to regain her breath. She pushed herself against the back wall; the hinges on the door were starting to give way.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut as the door flew off its hinges, barely missing her. Blindly she fired her pistol more times that were probably necessary until she felt a large weight hit her.

"Ow…" Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped. She screamed at the horrifying realization that the weight was the soldier's still bleeding body.

Anna quickly pushed his heavy body off of her, trying to keep from screaming again. She swallowed, tasting his blood again from when she bit him. Anna looked down at her shaking hands, coated with blood. She wiped them off on his clothes, leaving faint crimson stains on hands and forearm. She felt sick, a strange mixture between feeling faint and like she was going to vomit.

It suddenly became obvious to Anna her hiding spot wasn't much of a hiding spot anymore. Now missing a door with a massive body lying in a growing pool of blood wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Screaming at the top of her lungs hadn't helped either.

Anna knew the man had to have called for backup.

Anna knew she needed a new hiding place.

But Anna _didn't _know _where_ her hiding place was.

She carefully slid her backpack off of her shoulders and strapped it on backwards, the semi-heavy bag covering her chest instead of back. The green and silver oxygen tank stuck out of the top.

"Any kind of protection is better than nothing…" She told herself. "I just gotta do what they say in the movies… Lay low, stay in the shadows… I'll be fine… I'll be just…" Anna stopped, she felt like she had no reason lying to herself at this point.

Anna wished she had her crutches. She leaned against the wall for support, her hands tightly holding the gun. "Lay low, stay in the shadows… Find a safe place…"

* * *

Natasha and Steve took cover around the corner from the large ballroom. The soldiers had emptied all of the tables and furniture into the large wide hallway, probably clearing space for an anticipated fight. Well… they were going to get one.

From his lookout spot in the overhead vents Clint could see the room was full of soldiers, Bruce was on his knees in the corner, being guarded by 6 soldiers that were so steroid filled they looked like something out of Gears of War.

Tony was on his way. He stayed behind to contact SHIELD as soon as the communications were back up.

"Avengers!" Clint jumped as a heavily armed soldier with a scar down his face shouted up towards the ceiling. He was smiling…

"I know you're there. I have a little bit of a… proposition… for you. A _trade_ if you will." Natasha listened carefully, the voice sounded familiar. Eerily so. "You have something we want, and _we_ have your team mate. What we want, for his life."

"What the hell could they want from us?" Clint whispered to himself. Then he realized "Natasha. God damn it. They want her to be their little puppet again. There's no way that's happening."

"Let's settle this like adults." The man said. Clint's eyes widened. Natasha was walking into the room slowly, Steve and Thor following behind her.

"Get down here Clint." She said, her eyes still locked on the scar faced soldier. Clint grappled down from the vent, dropping down next to Natasha, Thor and Steve. The man smiled. "Alright. What do you want?"

"Oh Natalia, I think you know exactly what we want." Suddenly it became clear to her. The man, she saw him 16 years ago. He was the one that took her away. He carried Anna out of the room after she was born. They wanted Anna.

"She's worthless to you. And even if she wasn't…" Natasha smiled a bit, shaking her head. "There is no way in _hell _we would let you take her."

"We expected as much. You've become weak Natalia; you'd risk the life of your team mate." He motioned towards Bruce. "For a little _mistake_." Steve practically shook with anger; no one calls his daughter a mistake.

Natasha however didn't let it faze her. The soldier frowned, grabbing his gun. "Well then, I guess we'll have to take her."

* * *

Tony flew down the hall as quickly as possible, trying desperately not to hit… everything. He flew in through the large door and saw… basically all hell breaking loose.

Clint was on top of the chandelier sniping with his bow, Thor and Natasha had taken cover behind the ballroom's bar, Steve was fighting about 6 guys at once and Bruce was running around trying not get shot. Tony flew down the room and grabbed Bruce, dropping him behind the bar. Landing he crouched next to the trio and lifted up his face plate.

"Any plan of attack?" He asked, firing bullets at the soldiers.

"You're usual plan. Attack." Natasha said vaulting over the bar. She launched herself on top of a large soldier, wrapping her legs around him. She shocked him with the widow's bite, killing him instantly.

"Clint, a little help would be great!" Steve yelled, trying to push the 4 remaining soldiers around him off of him. Clint reacted quickly, shooting all 4 of them quickly. Steve threw his shield at the wall, it bounced against it knocking out 2 men. Natasha shot them both, taking them out.

"Back up, send everyone!" The scare faced man yelled. Suddenly hoards of soldiers ran into the room.

"How many guys did these assholes send?" Clint yelled, shooting explosive arrows.

"Legolas! I'm trying to minimalize as much damage to my tower as possible!" Tony yelled angrily.

"It's not like you don't have the money to fix it Stark!" Clint set off the explosive arrows. "See, I've significantly lowered the number of Russian assholes in the tower!"

"Screw you Katniss." One of the soldiers aimed his gun fire at the Clint.

"Damn it!" The soldier aimed higher, shooting the ceiling around the archer. "Missed me dumbass!" Suddenly Clint felt the chandelier drop a little. "Oh shit." The ceiling caved in, dropping Clint, and the chandelier. Clint's stomach did flip flops as he plummeted towards the ground. Tony caught him in the air just in time.

"You owe me a new ballroom." The billionaire said putting Clint down.

"Got it."

* * *

"Where the hell is SHIELD?" Steve yelled at Tony, shooting one of the 6 remaining soldiers. The whole ballroom was covered in bodies, thankfully none of them avengers.

"Don't ask me, I'm not Fury's keeper!" Tony yelled back. Thor swung his hammer, killing another soldier as Natasha took out 2. Tony fired his lasers at the last one. All that remained was that god damned scare faced soldier. He was taking cover behind the almost completely destroyed bar. Thor readied his hammer.

"Don't" Natasha held her arm up, stopping him. "We need him alive. I want to know where they've been hiding all these years." She said frowning

"Sir! I'm the last one left!" The man yelled into his walkie-talkie.

"_You know what you have to do! Get. The. Girl. By any means necessary!"_ The man yelled back.

"It's over." Steve yelled his shield at the ready. "Come out with your hands up." The soldier swore at them and ran out the door. "Stop him!" The team ran out into the large hall. Hurdling over tables and chairs they chased the man. He looked right, staring at a pile of tables, it stopped him in his tracks. Natasha was almost to him when she saw him grab something off his belt; she heard it bounce when he dropped it.

"GRENADE!" She turned to run when Steve wrapped his arm around her waist, tackling her into cover behind a table. The rest of the team did the same as did the Russian man.

Bruce's ears rang after the explosion. He could swear he heard a woman scream.

"Natasha! You alright?" He asked, standing up slowly.

"I'm fine. Everyone else okay?" The team all slowly stood.

"Черт!" They turned to see the scar faced soldier sitting against the wall. The blast had lodged a bit of shrapnel into his leg, no escape for him now. There wasn't much blood, except from around him.

Tony stepped out of his suit as Thor tossed his hammer to the side. Natasha chuckled, they were gone. It was finally over.

* * *

But why did Clint look puzzled?

Clint stared at the walls. It was splattered with blood, too much blood for just the soldier's injury. He looked around, all of his team mates were fine, not one of them had been hurt from the grenade.

Clint cautiously walked towards the blood on the wall, there were a couple of long tables in a pile on the floor. It almost looked like someone had been pushed into them, knocking them over. There was a huge puddle of blood around the tables.

"Clint what's-"

"Shh." Clint's heart beat in his chest. Natasha watched as he slowly walked around the pile of tables. Something on the wall caught his eye. He gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh god no." Lodged in the wall and surrounded by blood, were little shards of green and silver metal.

Natasha's breath caught as Clint sprinted around the table, ducking behind them. Her breathing was heavy as she, and the other Avengers slowly walked towards Clint. She saw the metal. All of the blood rushed from her face when she saw what Clint had seen.

Red. Red coated the walls, the floors, the tables. It seeped everywhere.

And under all that red. Was her daughter.

"NO!" Anna was slumped over, sitting against the wall where the grenades impact had thrown. She was still breathing, thank god. Steve felt like he was going to hurl when he saw her, covered in her own blood, still bleeding more and more. The parents ran to their daughter's sides. Clint stood to the side, running his hands through his hair.

Steve lightly cupped his daughter's face in his hand, lifting it up for her to look at him. She coughed.

"D- d- Daddy?" He smiled, brushing her long blonde hair out of his daughter's face. It was coated with her blood. He tried to keep from gasping, Anna's oxygen tank had been blown up by the grenade, causing shards of it to fly everywhere. Small to medium sized shards of it had been lodged up the side of her face, and another (much, much larger one) was sticking out of her torso. Blood poured out of her body around it.

Bruce breathed heavy, assessing the damage from afar. There was just… too much blood.

Anna gasped for breath, she coughed, spattering blood down her chin.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I was t- t- trying to f- f-fi-"

"Shhh. Don't apologize. Don't ever do that." Natasha said seriously, she was using her "black widow" voice. She placed a hand over Anna's. She watched her daughter's eyes grow misty as she continued to gasp for breath. Tears flowed down Anna's face, mixing with the blood as it dripped down onto her large oversized tshirt. Slowly her eyes started to close. "Anna. Look at me. Anna. Open. Your. Eyes… _Please._" Her voice threatened to break. The young girls green eyes stared into her mother's.

"Mom…" Anna gasped for breath "I- I- I-" She was interrupted by a coughing fit. Natasha squeezed Anna's hand tighter.

"You're hurting me…" Natasha quickly withdrew her hand apologizing. Anna's breathing became softer and softer, until the Avengers could hardly hear it at all.

"Anna stay with us, please… Anna…" Steve pleaded softly running his hands through Anna's hair. He wasn't even trying to hold back, Anna felt her father's silent tears drip down onto her cold hands.

"Bruce, can't you do _something_?" Natasha said hopelessly. The scientist just looked down at his shoes.

Steve gingerly gathered Anna in his arms, slowly rocking her the way his mother had when he was sick as a kid. Anna slowly lifted a shaking hand and pulled off her cannula, it was useless now anyway. Her eyes slowly closed. Steve thought she looked so peaceful, which was all the more terrifying.

"I… I don't wanna d-"

"Shhh… It's okay девочка." Natasha whispered. "You're going… to be fine." Anna coughed shaking her head.

"N- no I'm…" Natasha waited eagerly for her daughters next word. She knew what it was, but her ears needed to hear it. They needed to hear Anna's voice.

The 16 year old girl's body grew limp in Steve's arms, her head rolling back slowly until it couldn't go back anymore. Her chest slowly deflated. Natasha's eyes closed as her daughters last breath escaped into the air.

* * *

**PLEASE leave me reviews and prompts for Young Anna (Yes, I'm going to continue that story even though... you know.) I love to know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
